Alcool et yaoi
by Soarhinn
Summary: Sasuke reçoit un mystérieux cadeau pour la st valentin... SasuXnaru, ItaXnejiUA, OC
1. Chapter 1

-1Titre : Alcool et yaoi

Auteur : Soarhinn

Couple : NaruXsasu , nejiXita et peut être d'autres

Disclamer : Tout est à nous !!! On a tout volé par piratage informatique ! (pas fute fute ces japonais...)

Note 1 : Il est fortement et très probable que cette fic contienne du **LEMON** vous êtes prévenus...

Note 2 :_ Italique pour les pensées._

"DONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG"

La sonnette retentissait encore... Ça n'avait pas arrêter aujourd'hui !!

"Occupe toi en stp ! Chuis sous la douche !" Cria une voix du premier étage.

Alors il se leva... Pour la douzième fois depuis ce matin... Et ça allé, très certainement, encore durer toute l'après midi...

"DONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG"

_Une minute... _pensa t-il -_Elles sont vraiment pressées cette année... _Est de plus en plus désespéré

Il finit par arriver devant la porte où derrière attendait une nouvelle admiratrice. Il ouvrit.

Fille + chignons, facile, tenten !

Reconnaissance établie.

Dialogue entreprit :

"-'lut Tenten.

- Oh bonjour Sasuke !

- Ça va com' tu veux ?

- Oui oui !! En fait je suis passée te donner un p'tit cadeau..." Devient rouge

Elle lui tendit un joli petit paquet rouge avec un mignon ruban rose autour bien serré pour que la surprise garde tout son mystère, et suspendu à celui ci une carte décorée avec soin par la jeune fille.

"-Voila j'espère que ça te plaira !" Elle se retourna, rouge comme les tomates du jardin de ma grand mère et partie en vitesse.

L' Uchiwa la regarda s'éloigner un bref instant lui lança un "merci" et referma la porte.

_Tiens je crois que c'est la première année pour elle... J'espère que ceux là serons au chocolat blanc... Pas une seule n'a pensé me faire plaisir, non elles choisissent toutes la facilité du chocolat noir..._

Et, tout en marchant vers sa cuisine, il lu la carte :

"-Joyeuse Saint-Valentin ! Je me suis lancée, cette année, celle de tes 17ans..."

_Pourquoi mes 17 ans en particulier ?! Boff les femmes pour les comprendre !_

Il ouvrit délicatement le paquet pour y jeter un bref coup d'oeil...

_Noisette... On se rapproche on se rapproche... _

Il entra dans sa cuisine et posa le précieux paquet sur la table, à côté d'une vingtaine d'autres paquets, à peu près tous la même taille... A peu près tous les mêmes couleurs, le rose en fait... Et à tous une gentille petite carte.

_ On a trop de succès avec Itachi... _

"DONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG"

_Et c'est reparti ! Même pas eu le temps de m'asseoir... _

Alors il reprit le même chemin effectué il n'y a même pas 5 minutes.

Mais ce coup-ci, lorsqu'il arriva à proximité de la porte il entendit la fille partir en courant (oui ça s'entend quand on court !) Il ouvrit la porte, regarda dans tous les sens et, effectivement, il n'y avait personne.

Personne. Mais lorsqu'il baissa ses yeux noirs, il remarqua, sur le paillasson, que la personne avait bien fuit mais sans son cadeau !

Le brun ramassa le présent et referma la porte. Il reprit son chemin en direction de la réserve des chocolats aux laits, noisettes et noirs.

Cependant, en cour de route, il remarqua que le paquet n'était pas rose, qu'il n'était pas franchement propre, qu'il avait pour ruban qu'une simple ficelle fermement serrée et aucune carte.

_Étrange_

Il s'était arrêté et observé avec attention ce mystérieux colis.

Il l'ouvrit... BINGO !!! Des chocolats blancs !!!

_Ahhhh hey ben enfin une qui réfléchit ! Elle me plait celle là !! Bon assez parler, je goûte !!_

Comme un enfant qui reçoit ses cadeaux de noël, Sasuke s'empressa d'en mettre un dans sa bouche.

_ Enfin ! Mmmmmm !! Allez verdict : la forme est plutôt grosse et d'autres dans le paquet sont beaucoup plus petits, pas très adroit... Le chocolat n'est pas trop mal, c'est du chocolat blanc c'est normal après tout. Bon sinon pour le goût en bouche je dirais que les autres filles sont plus fines cuisinière..._

Tout en faisant sa comparaison mentale, l'Uchiwa atteignit la cuisine. Toujours dans ses pensées il s'assit sur la chaise de la table tout en continuant d'observer l'étrange paquet de sucrerie.

Ce n'est que 3 ou 4 minutes plus tard que son frangin le sortit de sa rêverie, avec une phrase qu'il a médité plusieurs années :

"-Sasu qu'est tu glandes ?

- Euh... Ben rien ! qu'est ce tu veux que je fasse ?! On peux même pas sortir sans que ces furies nous tombent dessus !!

-Oh calme ta joie, tu le sais bien pourtant ! Tous les ans c'est la même chose !

-Ouais ouais...

-Tiens, il est pas rose celui-là ? Il est de qui ?

-Je sais pas elle s'est barrée avant que j'ouvre la porte...

-Ah...

-...

-Hey calme toi t'as presque finis le paquet !

-Zaime le socolat blanc !"

Le lendemain :

"Bon qu'est ce qu'ils foutent là ?!" demanda un blond que tout le monde connaît.

Aussitôt un nuage blanc apparut et kakashi par la même occasion.

"-Désolé, on est que nous trois pour l'entraînement, Sasuke a apparemment manger un truc mauvais. Je vous passe les détails de son intoxication." Leur expliqua calmement leur sensei.

"-Intoxication ? Bizarre hier quand j'y ai apporté des chocolats il allait bien..." Ajouta Sakura "Et je peux affirmer que ce ne sont pas mes friandises qui lui ont fait mal.

-Comment peux tu savoir ça ?

-Pour la simple raison que je suis particulièrement douée derrière les fourneaux."

Naruto se mis à tirer une tête de six pieds de longs. Lui n'était pas bon en cuisine...


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Alcool et yaoi  
**Auteur** Soarhinn  
**Couple** NaruXsasu, nejiXita et peut être d'autres  
**Disclamer** Tout est à nous !!! On a tout volé par piratage informatique ! (pas fute fute ces japonais...)  
**Note****1** Il est fortement et très probable que cette fic contienne du **LEMON** vous êtes prévenus...  
**Note****2**_ Italique pour les pensées._

* * *

**Fougy-kun:** Merci pour ton review ça nous a fais vraiment plaisir de voir que quelqu'un aime bien ce qu'on fait. Et oui, Naruto est très mauvais en cuisine!!! 

**dardlea :** contente que le 1er chp te plaise ! J'espère que t'aimera la suite.

**Tahitian Shaman**: c'est sur Naruto n'est pas doué !! XD merci pour ton reviews !!!

* * *

L'entraînement terminé, Sakura et Kakashi partis, Naruto décida de passer chez Sasuke pour prendre de ses nouvelles. 

Sur le chemin, il eut un fort préjugé comme quoi il serait coupable d'une mauvaise cuisine qui aurait put nuire à son compagnon et, cette pensée ne le quitta pas.

Toujours dans ses pensées le blond termina finalement par arriver devant la maison de l'Uchiwa et, hésitant, sonna à la porte.

"DONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG"

_Argh saleté de sonnette c'est qu'elle est flipante la sale bête !! _Se dit Sasuke.

"Itachi va ouvrir stp !"

"DONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG"

_j'vais mourir , j'vais mourir!! C'a m'énerve !! Vite Itachi vite !!!_

Itachi déambula vers la porte, arrivé à celle ci, il l'ouvrit et se retrouva face à un Naruto qui était, apparemment, choqué du fait que son aîné soit torse nu et se surprit à rougir.

"- Euh... salut / Baisse les yeux \ Euh... Sasuke est là ?

-Ouaip il est dans sa chambre, à l'étage 3eme porte à gauche.

-Okay merci."

Naruto monta les escaliers toutes en revoyant le « superbe » torse d'Itachi. Ce qui ne l'aida pas à calmer ses rougeurs.

Il frappa à la porte de Sasuke qui évidemment le laissa rentrer par son fameux :

- « Hmpf

- Yo !

- Hmpf …

-Grande nouvelle !

-Dis pour voir ?

-Tu ressembles à ton frère !!!

-Ah oui, on me la souvent dis... Tiens ? Pourquoi tu es aussi rouge ? L'entraînement est censé être finit depuis un p'tit moment... T'aurais dû déjà dérougir. Enfin logiquement. Sauf si les baka comme toi ont un rougissement à toute épreuve ?

-Euh non... En fait... Vois tu... Euh...

-T'as couru pour venir chez moi ?

- Oui !!!! Tout a fait !!! J'ai couru pour venir chez toi !! Exactement !

Un rire sourd, démontrait qu'Itachi se « fendait la gueule » derrière la porte.

_Merde, merde son frère a compris. D'un côté je n'étais pas tellement discret..._

- Qu'est ce qu'il a lui ?

- Qu'est ce que j'en sais moi ??!!

- Au faite qu'est ce que tu fous ici, dobe ?

- Pff… J'suis venu voir comment t'aller. C'est quoi qui t'as retourné le ventre ? Et chuis pas un dobe !!!

- Hmpf… Des chocolats, 'fin j'pense...

- Héhé et qui est l'heureuse élue qui t'a empoisonné ??

- Chais pas.

- Comment ça tu sais pas ??

- Ben oui t'es sourd ou quoi ??? JE SAIS PAS !!! Elle s'est barrée avant que j'ouvre la porte !! BAKA !

- Je suis pas un baka !!! Teme !!

- Usuratonkachi.

- Espèce de Sasuke !!!

- Oua !! Quelle insulte !!!

- pff…

- Bon écoutes tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle m'a offert des chocolats blancs. Et que c'était la seule.

_Une minute... Retour en arrière : "_Elle s'est barrée avant que j'ouvre la porte" Je me suis _barré avant qu'il arrive et j'ai fais des chocolats blancs en plus... Ooups... J'devrai peut être m'excuser?_

_Non, non, après je serai grillé... Et tout le monde saura que j'ai offert des chocolats à Sasuke et que donc je suis raide dingue de lui !! Kiba arrêtera pas de me vanner, Sakura, Ino et les autres me proposeront de rentrer dans leur club de fan de Sasuke, la rumeur circulera dans tout le village, tous les habitants seront au courrant ! Je me cacherai, certainement pendant 6 ou 8 mois, un jour je craquerai et j'irai me bourrer au bar le plus près. Une fois ivre mort une secte me recrutera et je finirai ma vie dans une cabane toute moisie au fond d'une forêt où personne ne va jamais._

_-- Non... Je ne peux pas lui dire !!!_

-Ah... Et tu n'as pas une petite idée de qui ça peut être ?

-Non mais t'es vraiment sourd !! NON, JE NE SAIS PAS ! Et d'ailleurs je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde !!

- Ça me regarde que je ne veux pas être un baka comme toi et manger les même !!

- Hmpf… Tout en disant cette somptueuse réplique désormais devenu culte dans le vocabulaire de Sasuke, ce dernier, se mis la sur son ventre.

- Et ben pauvre chochotte t'as mal au bide ??!!

- Hmpf…

- Mais j'ai une surprise pour toi ! Car oui ! Je suis venu chez toi avec un élan de bonté immense !! Malgré le fait que tu n'est pas super sympa dans ces périodes mouvementées de ton intestin. Je t'ai amené tatam !! Un bol de ramen !!! Je suis gentil, hein ??

- Pff…

- Au faite j'ai vu plusieurs paquets de chocolats dans ta cuisine, pourquoi ??

- J'n'aime pas les sucreries…

- Mais t'aimes rien toi !!

- Si !! Enfin non… _Quel con…_ En fait je n'aime que les chocolats blancs et tu le sais d'ailleurs ! Et puis ça ne te regarde pas ! Je t'en pose moi des questions ??

-Bah chais pas à ta place je les aurais déjà tous mangés... Et c'est ce que tu devrais faire au lieu de t'intoxiquer !

-Ouaip mais t'es pas à ma place et puis pour les conseils de super homo, j'men passerai.

- Qu…. ??? T'es vraiment chiant j'viens te voir avec toute ma bonté et toi tu m'envoie balader et tu me traites de baka, de dobe et on dirait que c'est ton meilleur moment de la journée quand tu m'envois tes vannes ! Tu m'fais chier j'me casse !!!

- Naruto att... »

Sasuke n'eu pas le temps de finir sa dernière phrase que le blond partit comme une fusée en claquant bien fort la porte de la chambre.

_Et zut... Je me suis comporté comme un con…_

Mais il entendit malgré tout la porte s'ouvrir et Naruto rentrer :

-« J'récupère mes ramens t'es trop con pour les mériter !!! »

_Fausse joie..._

Et il claqua encore une fois la porte.

Il était si en colère et si triste qu'il se résigna même à l'idée de manger ses ramens, si c'est pour dire, et même à l'idée de rester seul, il décida donc d'aller voir son confident, son ami, qui est également, son ex-petit copain.

* * *

**(à suivre)**

Désolé il est court mais bon… après je ne savais pas trop où couper.


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Alcool et yaoi  
Auteur : Soarhinn  
Couple : SasuXnaru ItaXneji  
Disclamer : Tout est à nous !!! On a tout volé par piratage informatique ! (pas fute fute ces japonais...)  
Note :_Les "dong" sont pour les manoirs et les "dring" pour les maisons ou appartements._

* * *

Naruto était en train de déambuler dans toutes les petites rues de Konoha, par chance, il ne faisait pas encore nuit et il pouvait donc se permettre de prendre ces raccourcis qui se ressemblaient tous, le but étant d'essayer de ne pas rencontrer quelqu'un qui pourrait, sans trop de difficulté, remarquer ses larmes installées dans le coin de ses yeux azurs. Il finit par arriver à la fin d'une ruelle, et atterrit dans une allée plus large, il se mit à courir, sachant que son but était proche, il y avait des passants, il ferma les yeux, de toute façon il connaissait le chemin de par coeur, au bout d'une vingtaine de mètre il tourna, ralentit le pas, arriva jusqu'au portail, et sonna : 

"DONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG"

Il attendu deux bonnes minutes et comme personne ne venait, il sonna une deuxième fois :

"DONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG"

Une voix lointaine se fit entendre, une voix qu'il reconnaîtrai parmi mille :

- « Oui, oui. C'est bon j'arrive !! »

Il le vit arriver habiller de sa tenue de ninja avec toute la classe qu'il peut avoir. Ses cheveux si fins, ses yeux qui feraient craquer n'importe qui, homme ou femme. C'était son ancien homme… Neji.

Ce dernier traversait à peine la porte, lorsqu'il remarqua que Naruto était au bord des larmes. Il couru pour le voir, ouvrit le portail, et, Naruto craqua au contact de Neji qui l'enlaçait de ses bras... Naruto ne se retenait plus maintenant, laissant ses larmes couler à leur grés... L'Hyûga resserra encore plus son étreinte, Naruto était là... Contre lui... Comme avant...

Les larmes ne s'arrêtaient pas elles gagnaient même en intensité. Le byakugan comprit que Naruto avait besoin de parler... De vider ce coeur meurtri... Il lui demanda donc, tout doucement en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, d'une voix rassurante, une explication à la raison de tous ces pleurs…

Le renard lui raconta... Toute la scène... Tout ce qu'il s'était passé avec Sasuke... Tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dis... Tout... Jusqu'au mot fatal : Homo...

Neji paru dégoûté par le comportement de L'Uchiwa, mais il était aussi frustré par rapport à Naruto, ce n'est en aucun cas le bon moment, mais il ne put retenir sa pensée :

- " Naruto... Tu m'as quitté pour cet enfoiré de Sasuke qui est en plus homophobe ? Tu te fous de moi j'espère ?!"

Le blond essaya de lui répondre, tout en essuyant ses sanglots :

- "Dé...Désolé, je... Je suis vrai...ment déso...lé. Je n'aurai pas... Pas dû t'en parler, ou... Oublis tout… »

Naruto se délecta de ces bras protecteurs, se retourna et reparti encore plus triste qu'avant, retenant le plus possible ses larmes pour ne plus flancher. S'essuyant le visage de ses deux bras. Il pensait pouvoir compter sur Neji mais apparemment il s'était trompé.

- « Attends c'est moi qui suis désolé, j'ai passé une mauvaise journée et je me suis défoulé sur toi, je n'aurai pas dû, vraiment pas dû. Tu as certainement passé une journée pire que la mienne…

- …

- Sasuke est un vrai con, quoique tu puisses penser cet imbécile ne te mérite pas !

- Peut être mais quoique tu dises je l'aime et je n'y peux rien... »

* * *

Itachi ayant entendu, par pur hasard évidemment, la conversation entre Naruto et Sasuke, se décida à entrer dans la chambre de son petit frère pour lui faire entendre deux mots. 

- « Mais qu'est ce que t'as foutu ??? Tu te crois malin d'avoir dit ça ??

- Mais non pas du tout !!

- Alors pourquoi t'as dit ça ?? Me dit pas que t'es homophobe ?! Me dis pas que ça t'embêtes que je sois de ce bord moi aussi ?!

- Mais non !! Tu n'y es pas du tout !!

- Alors pourquoi ???

- J'en sais rien !!!

- Pff… Tu te rends compte que t'as blessé Naruto ? La personne dont tu me parles tous les jours et tout le temps ! Tu tiens beaucoup à lui, qui plus est !

- Hmpf… Sasuke ne savait pas quoi répondre... Itachi avait entièrement raison, et ce dernier reprit de plus belle :

- Si tu t'en rends compte vas t'excuser auprès de lui. Et ne reviens pas temps que tu ne l'aura pas trouvé et tout arrangé. Et de toute façon je viens avec toi pour m'en assurer.

- … J'imagine que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix ?

- T'imagines bien. Allons voir d'abord quelqu'un en qui il a confiance tu connais quelqu'un ?

- Euh plusieurs personnes… Sakura… Sûrement pas Lee... Il est pas doué pour remonter le moral... Peut être Kiba … Ou bien Neji…

- Il avait un petit copain avant non ?

- Hmpf….

- Oui ou non ?!

- Neji…

- Pourquoi ils sont plus ensembles ?

- Mystère…. Ils ne m'en ont jamais parlé… Sinon on y va ? On va faire dans l'ordre donc d'abord… Sakura.

Il s sortirent de leur manoir pour le laisser encore une fois vide, vide de tout amour parental et empli de tristesse.

En effet les parents des deux jeunes hommes étaient morts, leur père d'abord au cour d'une mission, ils avaient ensuite vécus avec leur mère durant quatre ans avant que celle ci ne meure d'une tumeur que personne n'a détectée assez tôt. Itachi avait alors endossé la responsabilité de Sasuke alors âgé de treize ans seulement. Ils avaient eu beaucoup de problèmes, car n'ayant que dix-sept ans à l'époque, Itachi ne savait pas comment tenir un appart et encore moins un manoir. Les petits déjeunés carbonisés et les chaussettes rouges oubliés dans la machine de linge blanc étaient devenus pour eux le quotidien.

C'était il y a cinq ans, depuis les garçons s'étaient organisé pour les repas, les machines de linges et pour le ménage. Mais ils avaient beau frotter, faire la poussière, aérer toutes les pièces, ce vide ne désemplissait pas...

Les Uchiwa se retournèrent après avoir donné un coup de clef, et partirent donc en direction de la maison de Sakura. Sasuke appréhendait beaucoup le fait d'aller chez la jeune femme sachant qu'elle est disons… Très collante. Ce qu'évidemment Sasuke détestait.

Ils sautaient de toits en toits avant d'arriver devant la maison, sasuke respira profondément, et dans un élan de courage, sonna :

« DRINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG »

Ce fut Sakura qui leurs ouvrit la porte, elle était si heureuse de voir Sasuke sur le pas de sa porte qu'elle voulu lui sauter dans les bras, sauf qu'elle se pris un gros vent puisque Sasuke se décala ce qui eu pour effet de la faire tomber par terre. Itachi essaya de ne pas trop rire même si il en avait très envie ce qui en soit se comprend.

- « Sasuke-kun !! Oua ! Trop génial ! Ça va ton intoxication ? Attends, t'es venus me faire un bisou pour me remercier de mes chocolats d'hier pas vrai ?! Oh c'est trop mignon !

- Eh ben Sasuke t'as la côte on dirait.

- La ferme !! Sakura arrête deux minutes ! C'est important !

- Ouiiiii, Sasuke-kun ?

- T'as vu Naruto aujourd'hui ?

- Naruto ? Ben oui à l'entraînement. Mais bon ça fait un p'tit moment déjà... Mais que je suis impolie ! Rentrez donc prendre un café !

- Euh non c'est bon disons qu'on est un peu pressés là... Allez Itachi on se barre il n'est pas ici ….

- Ouais… »

Donc n'ayant aucun indice au niveau de Sakura ils partirent voir ailleurs… Ils en furent cela dit, bien content.

Ils allèrent donc chez Kiba puisque c'était l'appartement le plus près.

Ils arrivèrent et pour changer un peu, sonnèrent :

« DRINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG »

Ils entendirent le chien de Kiba…

- « Roh la ferme !! Moi qui voulais me faire discret t'es obligé de te l'ouvrir !!

- Kiba c'est Sasuke et son frère.

- Ouais ouais j'arrive, attendez 2 minutes

- Eh ben qu'est ce qu'il a ton pote d'être aussi furax ??

- Tu me demande ça parce que je suis dans sa tête et que je peux savoir ce qu'il pense ?

- Gné ! »

Ils attendirent un petit moment et finalement Kiba leurs ouvrit d'un oeil frustré et assez essoufflé...

- « Salut…

- Salut désolé de te déranger…

- Ouais ! Là j'étais trèèèèèèèèès occupé… Bon qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Tu viens rarement me voir sans avoir aucune arrière pensée.

- Hmpf…. T'aurais vu Naruto ?

- Ouais. Pourquoi ?

- Sérieux ?? Où ??

- C'est à cause de toi qu'il était dans cet état ??

- …

- T'abuses !! Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça !!! Si je n'étais pas si occupé j'viendrais te démonter !!! Tu l'aurai vraiment cherché !! Tu te crois tout permis même de le blessé comme ça alors qu'il étais aller voir comment tu aller ?!

- … S'il te plais, je sais que j'ai fais le con… Mais il est où ???

- Vraisemblablement il s'est dirigé vers chez Neji.

- Merci.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait… Mais quand je le saurai tu n'auras pas intérêt à te trouver sur mon passage.

- Hmpf… Bye… Désolé de t'avoir dérangé.

- Pfff… »

Sur ce Kiba leurs claqua la porte au nez et partit continuer ce qu'il avait dû être arrêté par l'intrusion de son « ami » . Sasuke se sentait mal… vraiment mal.

Itachi quant à lui, ne disait rien.

Ils partirent sans aucune parole en direction du manoir des Hyûga.

Sasuke restait planté là. De peur de voir Naruto. Il n'osait pas le voir.

Itachi, étrangement impatient, sonna :

« DONNNNNNNNNNNNNG »

Sans trop attendre, une voix leurs cria :

- « Tiens t'oses de pointer ici toi ?!! »

* * *

**(à suivre) **


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Alcool et yaoi  
Auteur : Soarhinn  
Couple : NaruXsasu , nejiXita et peut être d'autres  
Disclamer : Tout est à nous !!! On a tout volé par piratage informatique ! (pas fute fute ces japonais...)  
Note 1 : Il est fortement et très probable que cette fic contienne du **LEMON** vous êtes prévenus...  
Note 2 :_ Italique pour les pensées._

* * *

« Neji… » Ces mots sont sortis de la bouche de Sasuke. 

S'en suivit un gros blanc, qui produisit un combat de « regard qui tue » entre Neji et le jeune Uchiwa, qui fut coupé par Itachi

- « Neji, c'est ça ? Aurais-tu vu Naruto ?  
- …. » Neji n'écoutait pas une seconde ce qu'Itachi pouvait dire.  
- « Tu oses sérieusement te pointer ici après ce que tu as fais à Naruto ??  
- Je présume donc que tu l'as vu. » Itachi ne put s'empêcher de faire cette remarque même si il savait que personne ne l'écoutait.  
- « Il est ici, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Je vois que tu es aussi perspicace que ton frère, c'est comment déjà toi ?  
- Itachi  
- Ce n'est pas le plus important pour le moment ! Où est Naruto ? »

Neji regarda Sasuke avec mépris. Celui ci, pendant ce temps et en attendant une réponse fouillait le jardin du porteur de Byakugan. Contrairement a son frère qui lui préféré regarder LE porteur de Byakugan...

_-"C'est qu'il a bon goût le Naruto..."_

Le Hyuga tant bien que mal essayait de ne pas faire attention au grand brun. Il voulut dire quelque chose lorsque Sasuke le prit d'avance et cria :

- « NARUTOO !!!! JE SUIS DESOLER !!!"

Neji se hâta de mettre sa propre main sur la bouche de ce dernier, pour le faire taire bien sur ! Mais si seulement il pouvait la resserrer... Il l'empêcherait sans doute de respirer ... Ça serait bien fait pour lui...

- Qu'est ce qui te prend abruti ! Ça va pas de gueler comme ça ? Allez casser vous famille d'homophobe !!  
- Si tu penses qu'on est homophobe détrompes-toi car bien au contraire... Aller beau brun, souris !! Ça ne te va pas cette expression sur le visage !"

Pour le coup Neji se sentit très con sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, cependant il sentit ses joues lui brûlait et commença à dévisager son aîné.

Sasuke profita de ce moment d'inattention pour rentrer chez Neji de force. Puisque celui-ci lui bloquait toujours le passage depuis toute à l'heure.

Il passa sous le bras tendu dans l'ouverture du portail, il entra alors dans l'imposant jardin du Huyga :

_-"Il a un jardinier ou quoi ?"_

Le jardin était simplement superbe.

Les hais finement taillées avec attention, les rosiers, tulipes, pensées, et autres fleurs illuminées leurs petits territoires de magnifiques et resplendissantes couleurs.

Il y avait une petite fontaine japonaise sur la droite qui faisait bien voir que le manoir Hyuga reste un lieu de respect des traditions.

Sasuke courait sur un petit sentier de pierres larges et plates qui menaient à l'entrée de la résidence.

Neji finit par remarquer l'absence réelle du plus jeune.

Il n'était plus devant lui, mais plutôt derrière, en face ne restait simplement que son frère qui le matait toujours autant.

Il se retourna, couru vers le soi-disant homophobe, arrivé à sa hauteur il le poussa contre un des poteaux en bois qui tenait l'avant de la maison, il attrapa fermement ses épaules et coinça le jeune brun de cette manière, depuis quand se permet t'il d'entrer comme ça lui ?

Sasuke surprit de se blocage, se débattit tant bien que mal mais Neji avait vraiment de la poigne mine de rien...

Cependant, dans son acharnement à retrouver sa liberté, il entendit un petit bruit, venant de pas si loin que ça… Il arrêta immédiatement de se débattre et attendit que l'autre veuille bien le lâcher, le fixant avec un air mauvais à son tour.

Ceci dit il dut patienter avant de pouvoir continuer sa recherche, c'est à dire attendre l'aide du grand frère... Pas très valorisant...

Ce dernier arriva par derrière, observa la situation, finit par lever ses deux bras, et les plaça en dessous des aisselles du byakugan, eu un soupir du fait que ce dernier ne lui accordait vraiment aucune attention, positionna ses doigt correctement et...

-"guilililili  
-Qu... Ahhhhhhhhhhh !!! Mais ça va pas !!! Ahahahaha !! Arrête !!"

Neji lâcha sa proie pour prendre les mains qui le faisaient tant rire pour essayer de les séparer de son corps... En vain : l'Uchiwa aussi avait de la force.

Sasuke profita encore une fois de la diversion causé par son frère pour pénétrer dans la demeure, sans savoir si son frangin faisait exprès de draguer l'ex de Naruto pour lui donnait des opportunités ou s'il était vraiment intéressé...

Il finit par se jurer que ce soir sans faute il lui poserait la question entre un "qu'est ce qu'on mange ?" et un "passe moi le sel"

-" C'est que tu es beau quand tu souris toi..."  
_-Quoi ? Il recommence ?!_ -Mais lâche moi !!"

L'Uchiwa junior (j'adore !! ) s'immobilisa et écouta le petit son familier entendu il y a peu, il reconnu... Des pleurs.. Mais pas n'importe lesquels, ceux de Naruto bien sur, qui pleurait encore comme une madeleine. Il fit signe à son grand frère de bien tenir Neji pendant qu'il cherchait d'où cela venait.

Itachi ne se gêna pas pour se resserrer contre le Byakugan, déjà pour avoir une meilleure prise pour son supplice qu'offraient ses chatouilles et surtout pour mélanger leurs chaleurs corporelles respectives.

Neji comprit bien vite qu'il n'avait aucune porte de sortie, et après ses quelques débatages et fou rire, abdiqua.

Sasuke quand à lui, se rapprochait de plus en plus d'où venaient ces sanglots.

Au passage il rencontra Hinata, il ne fut pas surpris du regard que lui lançait la jeune Hyuga, il l'avait bien mériter, mais plutôt du fait qu'elle n'essaya pas de l'arrêter.

Le sharingan n'en pouvait plus, il sentait qu'il se rapprocher des pleurs mais de temps en temps il s'éloignait, il pensa qu'il allait se perdre dans cet immense manoir avant de retrouver le blond.

Dans sa fouille du bâtiment il remarqua que dans la cuisine, tout comme chez lui, il y avait plein de boite de chocolat, mais quasiment aucune n'était ouverte. il se sentit supérieur lorsqu'il vit qu'en fait, il avait plus de boite que Neji.

Cependant, ils étaient deux Uchiwa... L'autre il est seul...

_-"Mouais... Remarquable score... On verra mieux l'année prochaine."_

Il réentendit les pleurs et se foutu une claque mentalement pour avoir oublier pendant une secondes le blond. Il sortit en courant de la cuisine et arriva au bout d'un couloir, il discernât que les pleurs venaient du fond de ce même couloir…

Il ne courait plus, et au fur et à mesure du couloir marchait de plus en plus lentement, pour cause il n'était pas du tout confiant et ne savait pas du tout quoi dire.

Il arriva cependant devant la porte… Celle-ci était grande, blanche, en gros très soft. Le porteur du sharingan respira un bon coup et se décida de l'ouvrir.

Pendant ce temps, Neji changea d'attitude et proposa à Itachi d'aller prendre quelque chose à boire dans sa cuisine, sachant que le blond et le brun auraient une longue conversation.

Itachi ne refusa pas, ils partirent donc. Neji installa Itachi sur une terrasse qui donnait sur le jardin de derrière et qui rejoignait la cuisine par une porte vitrée, pendant qu'il allait chercher du thé (it's tea time !! XD HS… désolé). Itachi profita que Neji est le dos tourné pour le mater d'un regard plus que pervers.

_"Jolie p'tit cul..."_

Neji sentait le regard posé sur lui et eu un frisson dans le dos mais il préféra ne pas y faire trop attention, ce qui en soit était en sois très difficile.

Il posa une carafe d'eau chaude, deux verres, deux cuillères et différents sachets de thé sur un plateau et alla rejoindre Itachi.

Il posa le plateau sur la table où était installé ce dernier.

-"Prend celui que tu veux."

L'Uchiwa ne se fit pas prier et prit un sachet vert qu'il installa dans son verre où Neji s'empressa de remplir d'eau chaude

Le byakugan se fit lui aussi un thé et s'assit en face de son invité, s'en suivit un gros blanc qui fut coupé par un « bon » venant de Neji, signe qui démontra que le moment entre eux risque d'être long, très long…

* * *

**(à suivre)**

Enfin fini ce chapitre!!!! **  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : Alcool et yaoi  
Auteur : Soarhinn  
Couple : SasuXnaru ItaXneji  
Disclamer : Tout est à nous !!! On a tout volé par piratage informatique ! (pas fute fute ces japonais...), OOC  
Note 1 : Il est fortement et très probable que cette fic contienne du LEMON vous êtes prévenus...  
Note 2 : Italique pour les pensées.

* * *

Au bout de quelques bavardages, mais très peu, Itachi et Neji décidèrent d'aller faire la visite de la maison, arrivés au niveau du jardin , ils virent Sasuke avec un blond accroché à lui. 

Ce dernier paraissait beaucoup plus joyeux qu'auparavant, quand à Sasuke, même derrière son masque d'insensibilité on pouvait lire dans ses yeux, qu'il était soulagé.

Neji ne put rester impassible sachant, que lui-même avait longuement tenté de lui remonter le moral, en vain, et lui y était arrivé en quelques minutes.

«-Tu as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux Naruto...

-Oui Neji ! Sasuke a réussi à trouver les mots justes.

-Quel genre?

-KI-MI-TSU ! (1)

-Naruto !!!

-Et toi Sasuke, tu veux pas le dire à ton grand frère chérie adoré que t'aimes tant ?

-Va crever Itachi...

-OUINNN !!! Neji !!!! Mon frère est méssant !!!!

-Neji : ...

-Sasuke : ... _quel boulet..._

-Naruto : _Oh on voit déjà la lune !!_

-Hum... hum, hum... Bon Naruto, même si tu as dit que tu ne m'en voulais plus, je tiens à me faire pardonner et j'ai décidé de t'offrir un repas où tu veux.

-Sérieux ??? Tu me racontes pas de bêtises?

-J'ai l'air ?

-...

-Profite baka!

-Ouais !!!! Ichikaru !!!! Et puis j'suis pas un baka!»

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de laisser un sourire s'échapper devant la bouille de Naruto, il a l'occasion d'être invité au restaurant, et non ! Un marchant de ramen, on se refait pas !

«-Roh !! Mais tu as souris dis-moi !!!

-T'as dû rêver...

-Non, non j'en suis sur ! Le bout de glaçon a souri !!! Oua !!

-Non, et puis arrêtes sinon je te paye pas tes ramens.

-Quoi ? Tu n'oserais pas faire ça ?! Comment veux tu que je te pardonne après une telle fausse joie ?!

-hmpf... Baka...

-Je le savais... Ahh !!! Mais tu rougis en plus !!

-Hmpf...C'est pas vrai...

-Vous pouvez arrêter de crier ! Vous me donnez mal à la tête !

-Neji... Rabat joie !

-Bah... C'est vrai Nejinounet. Ils s'amusent, laisse les ! Ils viennent juste de se réconcilier !

-NE M'APELLE PAS NEJINOUNET !!!! Et puis lâche moi...

-Et vous vous avez parlé de quoi pour si bien vous entendre ?

-D'abord on s'entend pas du tout et puis je n'ai aucune envi de te le dire...

-Ben en fait on a fait et et encore

-ITACHI !!!! Je vais le tuer !!!! Mais... Mais c'est pas vrai !!

-Bon on vous laisse les amoureux, nous on y va.

-Pas moyen que je vous laisse seuls.

-??

-Neji y va ? Bon ben je viens alors.

-Hmpf... Pas moyen que je vous paye la bouffe.

-Tiens, depuis tout à l'heure, je t'observe Sasuke, je t'ai jamais vu parlé autant que ça !

-... »

Devant cette remarque de Naruto, Itachi ne put se retenir de rire et Neji laisser un sourire passer. (eh mais c'est la journée des sourires ou quoi ?)

Et c'est sur la dernière phrase de Naruto qu'ils partirent tous ensemble vers le vendeur de ramens.

L'ambiance au comptoir était très mouvementée.

Naruto venait de s'engouffrer une bonne dizaine de bols et s'en entamé un autre, contrairement à Sasuke et à Neji qui eux n'était qu'à leur premier. Quand à Itachi il avait arrêter la compétition contre Naruto et avait perdu au bout de son quatrième bol, du coup Naruto était très fier.

Il ne se lassai donc pas de sortir des phrases du genre:

« Eh t'as vu Itachi, j'te lamine !! J'en suis a mon onzième alors que toi t'en a même pas fini quatre !! Hahahahaha » Et après il lui tirait forcement la langue.

Itachi quand à lui ripostait lui aussi par un tirage de langue. Donc en gros le dîner fut très mouvementé et assez enfantin.

Ainsi après ce fameux "repas", Sasuke allait payer, quand Itachi fit une mine du genre « yeux de chien battu » et déclara:

«-Sasu !!! S'il te plait !! Paye moi les miens !!

-Mais bien sur ! Tu grattes et c'est moi qui t'invite en plus ?

-Ben quoi de toute façon c'est les parents qui ont le compte en banque alors ça revient au même !

-Ce n'est pas ton argent de poche !!

-Tu me fais ce cadeau et j'vous en fais un encore mieux !!

-Vrai ?! Alors c'est moi qui paye !! Quel genre de surprise ?!

-Merci Naruto, TOI au moins tu es gentil !

-Itachi tu me soules et toi baka t'arranges rien !! Au contraire ! T'as intérêt à ce que ta surprise soit de taille pour que j'te paye ton repas toi...

-Sasuke t'es sur de pas vouloir que je paye ?

-Chut ne dis rien avant qu'il ne change d'avis... »

Sasuke paya donc, mécontent de devoir payer celui de son frère mais bon on ne choisi pas sa famille.

Itachi lui était plutôt excité, et ça personne le comprenait à part Naruto et encore, lui était excité parce que Sasuke parlait et lui payait son repas.

Lorsque tout le monde fut sorti et qu'ils avaient enfin décidé de rentrer, Itachi se plaça devant eux.

«-Bon voila... Ma surprise s'applique dés se soir... Je vous invite tous en boite de nuit !

-Quoi ?!? »

Fut la première réaction de Sasuke et Neji, se qui en soit, étonne les deux autres de leur réaction. Quand à Naruto se fut plutôt un:

«-GENIAL !!!!! » sec et net.

«-Il n'y a pas moyen qu'on y aille.

-Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Neji, et en plus on a pas l'âge.

-Ça ce n'est pas un problème je connais du monde qui nous laissera passé et un an de plus ou de moins, hein ?

-Oua trop cool !!! Neji s'il te plait !!! Allez Sasuke !!!

-...

-hmpf...

-Ouais !!

-Pffff... Tu te fais avoir à chaque fois toi ! Bon du coup je viens je vous laisse pas tous les deux.

-C'est bon tu peux y allé, mon frère sera avec nous.

-Ah non Neji, il vient ! »

Tous le monde se retourna vers celui qui avait dit cette phrase. Itachi se retourna dans la même direction des regards qui l'assaillaient « Qui a dit ça ? ». Tous le monde avait déjà compris que c'était l'Uchiwa mais là c'était encore plus flagrant.

Donc après 5 minutes de débat acharné sur, comme le dit si bien Naruto, "l'occasion unique et fabuleuse d'Itachi", Neji céda au caprice du blond et Sasuke à l'arnaque d'Itachi comme quoi il aurait payé pour rien... Du coup tous en boite, les goinfres enfantins ont gagnés...

Itachi avait décidé d'accrocher un max Neji, d'un pour l'éloigner de Naruto pour son frère, soit disant hétéro, et de deux pour l'éloigner de Naruto pour "sa consommation personnelle", en clair Neji est prié d'arrêter de coller son ex.

Sasuke lui marchait auprès de Naruto et parlait même avec lui, ce dernier gigotait de partout pour cause, c'était sa grande première ! Comme chez les deux autres qui, eux, sans foutaient mais bon ça c'est leur problème...

De plus il allait passé une soirée complète avec Sasuke... Qui ne faisait pas la gueule pour une fois ! Si, si c'est possible !! Il parlait avec le blond !! Enfin... Il lui répondait plus exactement... Lui répondait en le vannant... Mais il l'écoutait et lui répondait !! Le verre est à moitié plein !

Arrivés devant la boite, Itachi leurs demanda d'attendre pendant qu'il allait faire ce qu'il faut pour qu'ils puissent rentrer.

L'Uchiwa arriva à l'entrée de la boite, et commença à parler au videur.

«-Hey Orochimaru !

-Salut mon p'tit chou, alors t'es venu pour moi ? »

Orochimaru était un homme de fine taille avec de long cheveux noir et des pupilles comme chez les serpents. Il commença à se coller au porteur du Sharingan, il faisait glisser ses doigts le long du bras d'Itachi. Ce dernier ne réagit pas tout de suite.

«-Désolé cette fois je suis pas là pour toi ! Je suis sur un coup en se moment. »

Puis il fit un signe discret vers les « jeunes ».

«-Le p'tit blondinet là ?! Mignon...

-Mais non ! Lui c'est celui de mon frère !

-Roh !! Alors le brun avec des cheveux ébouriffés ? Mignon aussi...

-Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Lui c'est mon frère !

-L'autre brun là ? Mouais

-Eh !!

-Ben désolé, de toute façon tu serais mieux avec moi.

-Toi t'es simplement utile quand je m'ennuie et que personne veut de moi...

-Mais euh ! Bon qu'est ce que tu veux alors ?!

-T'aurais moyen de nous faire rentrer ? Aller sois sympa !

-Bon okay mais parce que c'est toi ! Et que moi aussi je viens te voir quand je suis seul et sans "bons amis"

- T'inquiète je serais au rendez-vous quand ça arrivera ! J'vais les chercher.

Il s'approcha donc du groupe et leur dit que tout était OK. Le petit comité commença à aller vers l'entrée lorsque Sasuke titilla à propos du comportement suspect de son frère, il ralentit le pas et le retenant par le bras, le força à ralentir.

«-Qu'est ce que tu nous fais là ?

-Ben je vous amène en boite.

-Non je te parles pas de ça mais du videur !

-Ohh ! Ah, ça ce n'est rien c'est juste un ami.

-Un ami tu dit ? T'as de drôle d'ami... T'es sur que t'es juste ami ?

-Ben disons que quand on s'ennuie le soir on s'arrange pour se voir.

-... »

Le jeune Uchiwa n'insista pas, ne voulant pas avoir les détails des soirées de son frère, ils se rapprochèrent des deux autres qui les attendaient.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à hauteur de Orochimaru, il leurs fit signe d'entrer, et laissa glisser ses mains sur les fesses d'Itachi, qui les lui enleva directement.

Ainsi, il rentrèrent dans la boite de nuit. Il n'y avait que des garçons, sûrement une soirée à thème "entre pote".

Sasuke balaya du regard toute la salle, la sono criait une musique entraînante et assez récente projetée par des baffes placées dans toute la salle, à un haut niveau de décibel. Ils étaient sur une mezzanine d'où l'on pouvait voir l'ambiance survoltée de l'étage du dessous, il observa que certains homme chantaient à leurs tables jointes, d'autres buvait en restant au comptoir, plusieurs s'embrassaient, oui enfin une soirée norma... S'embrassaient ?!

- « Qu.. ?? »

Un boite de gay, évidemment, _qu'est ce que je fous ici?_

«-Itachi, tu traînes souvent dans ce genre d'endroit ?

-Ben ouais pourquoi ?

-...T'abuses...

-Pourquoi c'est la seule boite gay des environs !

-... »

Naruto quand à lui s'extasié devant cet endroit si nouveau pour lui, il n'avait sûrement pas encore compris que c'était une boite gay. L'ambiance était à son comble, tout le monde criait, dansait, se saoulait et pourtant ce n'était que le début de la soirée.

C'est donc dans cet ambiance plutôt « chaude » que la soirée démarra vraiment.

* * *

(1) secret 

**(à suivre)**  
_reviews?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre :** Alcool et yaoi  
**Auteur** Soarhinn  
**Couple** NaruXsasu, nejiXita et peut être d'autres  
**Disclamer** Tout est à nous !!! On a tout volé par piratage informatique ! (pas fute fute ces japonais...)  
**Note1** Il est fortement et très probable que cette fic contienne du**LEMON** vous êtes prévenus...  
**Note2**_Italique pour les pensées._

ARGHHH !!! Gomen gomen !!! vraiment désolé pour l'attente ... j'ai pas trop eu de temps à moi pour continuer la fic.. Bon j'espere qu'après tant t'attente elle vous satisfera jusqu'au prochain chapitre .. tchouss!!

* * *

Naruto descendit les escaliers avec Neji qui réalisait apparemment la particularité de la boite... Ils allèrent s'asseoir dans un canapé plutôt louche dans un angle pendant que Sasuke et son frère allèrent chercher les boissons. Itachi tapota l'épaule du barman, ce dernier se retourna et lui sauta quasiment au cou.

"-Ohhhhhhhhh mais regardez qui voila ?! Ça va mon bichon ?!"

L'homme, une trentaine d'année, un bol noir démodé sur le crâne et une terrible manie de laisser ses bras en hauteur, un pur race taffiole, il fit la bise à Itachi qui s'amusait de revoir son ami(e).

"-Ça va Gai ?

-Ben oui moi ça va tout le temps ! Mais toi alors ?! Ça fait combien de temps que tu nous a pas rendu une petite visite ?!

-Les deux dernières fois que chuis venu t'était pas là...

-Ah oui !! C'est vrai mon neveu à choper la varicelle, une Horreur !! Franchement je le plaignais le pauvre gosse je me revoyais plus jeune dis... Ben tu sais c'est celui que t'as vu la dernière fois.

-Euh... Lee c'est ça ?

-Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!

-Oui celui qui t'idolâtre ?

-Exactement, je crois que je l'ai déjà rendu homo je crois...

-Non c'est parce qu'il s'est prit un vent par Sakura.

-Vraiment ?! La mégère ! Tu es ?

-C'est mon p'tit frère, c'est leur première en boite se soir...

-Oh c'est bien ça !! Surveille les bien alors

-Bien sur Dis tu nous donnes deux whisky coca, une bière et tu veux ?

-Un jet.

-Okay j'te fais tout ça ! "

Le barman fit volte face et s'activa à la préparation des boissons, pendant ce temps Sasuke questionna quelque peu Itachi sur sa drôle de fréquentation, ce dernier lui rétorqua qu'il connaissait bien le neveu de cette drôle de fréquentation ! Gai les coupa en plein conflit fraternel, Itachi mit tout sur sa note et ils rejoignirent leurs camarades, ces derniers observaient les danseurs de tectonique (1)...

"-Voila voila !! Naruto whisky coca, Neji ta bière.

-Merci.

-Dis moi Itachi j'ai pas vu de fille, pas que ça me dérange ! Mais elles sont interdites de séjour ?

-En quelque sorte Naruto...

-Me dis pas que t'as pas remarquer que c'est une boite gay ?!

-O.o Si ! Bien sur !!

-Baka !!!

-Mais !!! T'avais dis que tu serais plus gentil à l'avenir dans nos arrangements !!

-_Sasuke mort de rire, _Oui mais là c'est franchement gros !!

-Gné !!

-XD

-Ça veux dire le charmant gars à l'autre table je peux aller le draguer ?

-Non !!

-Comment ça ?

_-Itachi rectifiant son frère, _Non c'est pas un bon coup lui...

-Oh..."

Les jeunes gens finirent leurs verres, et Naruto ayant déjà lançait le sujet quatre fois Itachi finit par l'accompagner sur la piste de danse à côté des tectoniqueurs. Sasuke et Neji restaient en retrait, regardant Itachi enseignait les premiers pas de la danse au blond, ce dernier ne mit pas longtemps à attirer l'attention, il était très souple et de ce fait faisait une tectonique très particulière au personnage.

D'autres danseurs vinrent lui apprendre d'autres mouvements, se rapprochant et touchant Naruto d'un peu trop près d'après Sasuke et Neji, mais les bruns laissaient faire, voyant leur ange blond rire aux éclats.

Ce dernier se débrouillait de mieux en mieux mais fatigue oblige il se laissa invité par un homme, il but en vitesse son verre retournant sur la piste, mais il ne resta pas longtemps retournant aux côtés des bruns qui n'avaient pas bougés.

"-Pfoooouuuu chuis cre-ver !

-Ça se comprend.

-Bon aller on boit un coup, on souffle cinq minute et on y retourne, vous reste à boiiiiiiiire ?

-Non faut que t'ailles au bar...

-Un des deux était sur le point d'y aller j'en suis sur...

-Non.

-Aller s'il vous plait !!!"

Et Itachi en sauveur rappliqua verres et bouteilles en main avec d'autres copain à lui :

"-Itachi donne la bibine !!!

-Vouiiiiii boit... boit mon tit 'ruto !

-Oula il est déjà mort lui...

-Naruto fais gaffe quand même, il doit y avoir de l'alcool dans... Ce truc... C'est quoi au fait ?

-Whiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisky ! C'est bon chuis chaud là !! On retourne danser ?! Vous venez ce coup ci ?!?"

Les deux autres se disant qu'il n'allaient pas non plus passer leur soirée à regarder non plus ! Ils suivirent le blond dans la foule, pratiquement tout le monde dansait et plutôt... Chaudement. Plusieurs mecs vinrent ainsi se collé tout en se frémoussant à Neji, Sasuke et Naruto qui n'y faisait plus du tout attention.

Naruto donnait tout ce qu'il avait dans la danse, et faisait donc, beaucoup de "poses rafraîchissement", il disait que c'était à cause de la tectonique qui est une danse trèèèèèèèèèès épuisante.

Neji avait laissé sa surveillance rapprochée pour mieux profiter de la soirée et surtout de deux jumeaux... Itachi sautait pour danser et s'enfilait verres sur verres.

Sasuke lui, avait trouvé de vielles connaissances, Shikamaru et Kiba, les quels il ne savait pas du tout gays...

"-Alors c'est ta première se soir ?!

-Ouais ben ouais...

-Mais t'es pas hétéro toi ?

-Si à la base mais j'étais avec mon frère, Naruto et Neji alors infériorité numérique...

- Et sinon ça se passe bien ?

-Oui oui nickel, mais dites moi, je savais pas que vous étiez ensemble tous les deux.

- Il a pas résisté à mon charme.

-Gné !!

-""""""lol"""""""

- Saaaa – Suuuu – Keeeee !!!!

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Naruto ?

- Je suis chuuuure que tu veux danser... hic ... la teck... la .. la ... teck teck teck quoi déjà ?... attends je cherche ... TEKCTONIQUE !!! me souvien maintenant.. enfin c'est ca, non ?

- Oui c'est ça, et non je veux pas danser.. je parle au garçons.

- A qui ? Il y a personne ? Tu devrai arrter de ... hic ... boire.

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ?

- Mmmmmouais c'est moi ! Alors .. sasu- chan !! Tu viens ? S'il te plais !!

_sasu-chan ? Il m'a apeller sasu-chan ???? kyahh !!! ça y est je deviens gatteux ... _

Et c'est ainsi que le rouge monta au joue du notre beau brun.

- Hum.. Hum ... non je veux pas .. je t'ai dis que je parle au gars.

- Et moi je te redis qu'il n'y a personne

- Mais si regarde ils sont ... là ... _Oh les fourbes !! ils sont partis pendant que je parlais à Naruto ..._

- T'as vu que j'avais raison !! Donc tu viens !! Ou non !! J'ai un meilleure zouidée ! Viens vu comment je te connais je suis sur que tu vas aimer ..

- Tu m'énerve Naruto... et puis tu pus l'acool.. Bon tu me soules donc je te suis mais si j'aime pas je me casse, compris ?

- Tralalalala... Un, deux, trois, trois p'tits chat, trois vilain petit frippon, ... lalala

- T'es chiant quand t'es bouré toi !

- Moi aussi ze t'adore sasu-chan !!

Naruto tira ensuite Sasuke par la manche prétandant que Sasuke ne marchait pas droit et qu'il n'allais pas assez vite, alors que disons que c'était plutot l'inverse..

Le blond l'enmena vers le fond de la salle qu'on aurai pu le confondre avec le néant, vu le nombre de personne qui était par là. Il rentra dans une des pièces sombres. Il laissa rentrer Sasuke, ferma la porte et se colla très « sensuellement » contre Sasuke.

Lors de ce contact Sasuke sentit le rouge lui monté, Naruto quand à lui raprocha dangeuresement son visage vers celui de l'Uchiwa, qui sentis une étrange chaleur s'imisé dans son bas ventre.

Le renard tendit son bras et ...

- SAMBA !!! Allé viens on va chanter !

_C'est logique pourtant il c'est collé à moi parce qu'il était bourré et a rapprocher son visage pour voir ou été l'interrupteur... quel con je fais... il voulais juste allumer la lumière maintenant faut que j'arrive a me calmer ..._

- Pourquoi est ce que j'aimerais chanter moi ? Hein, Naruto ?

BAMMM !!!

Pendant l'intense moment de reflexion de Sasuke, Naruto avait tenté d'aller de l'autre côté de la salle et s'était casser la gueule, quelque chose de bon ...

- Naruto, ca va ?

- Rrrrrr... OUAF !!!

- Oh non c'est pas vrai ? Il va pas se mettre à faire le chien quand même ?

- Ouaf ! Ouaf !

- Bon Naruto bouge pas je vais chercher les autres et on s'en va... L'acool te va pas Naruto ..

Sasuke sortit de la piece dans l'espoir de retrouver les deux autres bruns (d'ailleurs Neji est brun ou chatains ?). Il arriva vers la piste de dance et remarqua que tous le monde se marrer et ils étaient tous en cercle, Sasuke bouscula tout le monde et se rendit compte que son frère avais vomi en plein milieu de la piste.

- Itachi, quand t'aura fini de vomir va rejoindre Naruto dans la salle de karaoké au fond, okaye ?

- Ouais ouais j'y vais ...

- Moi je vais prévenir Neji qu'il faut qu'on parte.

- D'acco d'accak moi p'tit frero d'amour !

- Lache moi Itachi.

- Sois pas faché mon coeur !!

Mais c'était déjà trop tard Sasuke était parti chercher Neji. Il fit a peu près tout le tour de la salle pour trouver le brun qui était enfin de compte dans un canapé entouré de mignon petit jumeaux qui batifolaient avec lui, le premier était brun pareil que son frère mais lui avait mis du gel, donc cela partait moins en bataille, il était habillé d'un tee-shirt noir pas trop moulant mais juste comme il faut et une capuche, avec un pantalon taille basse. Il semblait plus ou moins calme, du moins, moins rentre dedans que s'on frère, qui lui il était genre sauvage , il avait un percing a l'oeil droit ce qui permettai de le différencier de son frère, il avait sa chemise ouverte et torse nu en dessous, il portait un baggy qui laissé entrevoir son caleçon blanc.

- Désolé si je vous dérange mais faut qu'on cause Neji

- Ah c'est toi Sasuke, qu'est ce qu'il se passe, tu vois pas que je suis occupé ?

- Salut toi !!! c'est ton copain ? il a un beau petit cul, mais aussi beau que le tien ...

- Hum .. Ouais bon, salut, donc je disais .. ouais faut partir t'as les deux autres completement bourré et jpeux pas les ramener tout seul ..

- Non serieux ? Ca m'emmerde carement en faite ...

- Moi aussi alors tu bouge tes fesses et tu me rejoint.

- Ouais j'arrive commence à y aller j'te rejoins dans trois secondes je fini un truc.

- Ok mais dépeche alors.

Du coup Sasuke avanca un peu et se met assez loin pour pas entendre leur conversation mais juste assez près pour voir si Neji se grouille ou pas. Il vit donc l'Hyuga se levais et s'approcher de lui avec en main une serviette en papier avec ecrit ceci:

Seme 06 XX XX XX XX (2)

Uke 06 XX XX XX XX

- C'est qui le seme ?

- Celui qui à le percing

- Ouais logique en faite ..

Sur ce il allèrent directement dans la salle de karaoké, arrivé dedans il virent Itachi chantais et Naruto qui dansais l'engoureusement.

Neji et Sasuke restèrent sur le cul et ne purent bougeait d'un milimêtre tellement qu'il étaient choqués.

Itachi commenca une nouvelle musique, et sur celle ci commenca à faire un streap-tease, Sasuke était choqués de l'attitude de son frère et Neji lui ne pu s'empecher de rougir comme un tomate, et Naruto fidèle à lui même ne voyait rien et continuait à danser. Itachi commenca donc par enlever tout doucement son tee-shirt qui l'envoa directement dans la tête de Neji avec un " Pour toi mon amour ! ", Neji ne fit pas attention a cette remarque et parla a Sasuke sans lacher son regard d'Itachi:

- T'aurai pu me le dire qu'il avais autant de pectoraux ...

- Comment j'pouvais savor que ca t'interreserait ..

- Ben maintenant tu le sais

- Toi aussi maintenant tu le sais

- Ouais et je suis bien content de le savoir... ArGh !!! Mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi ? C'est ton frère merde !

- Ouais, allé Itachi viens on rentre.

- Non laisse moi au moins finir zette zolie chanson !

- Bon okaye, tu viens Neji le temps on va s'assoir.

Il s'approchèrent donc des canapé, ils étaient rouge et étaient placés de telle sorte qu'ils entourent un petite table basse. Sasuke et Naji s'assirent au dessous de la scène, Naruto lui commencais à regarder les chansons pour chanter (oui oui c'est logique je sais --"), Il se decida et poussa Itachi de la scène et mis sa music en route, près à chanter.

Itachi vexée de ça s'approcha de neji et se colla, il vit un bout de papier dépassé de sa poche de devant, il le sorti et vit les numero de "Seme" et "Uke":

- Argh !!! Neji ! tu me trompe !!

- Dois-je te rappeler qu'on est pas ensemble, ou tu t'en souviendra pas tes propre moyen cervelle de moineau !

- Hey Nej..

- ITACHICHOUNEEEET LA FERME C'EST A MOI DE CHANTER!!

- Oups désolé ..

ET donc Naruto pu enfin commencer à chanter, Neji et Itachi s'engueuler mais beaucop moins fort cette fois ci, la chanson se finissa et Itachi forca Neji à aller chanter pendant ce temps Naruto descent de la petite scene et s'approcha de Sasuke, et lui glissa doucement à l'oreille:

- HeyYyYY Sasu ... T'sais quoi ... zé un seeeeeeeeeeeeeecret.. un grooooos secret même tu veux que je te le dise ?

- Euh..

- D'accord, tu te souviens te tes super zocholat blanc qui t'ont rendu malade ?

- Ah oui je m'en souviens, mais tu veux en venir où ?

- Beeeennn... c'est moi qui les à fait pour toi à la St Valentin !!!!

- QUOI ????

* * *

(1) trop le phénomène ce truc XD

(2) on divulge pas des infos si importante désole XD, et non vous aurez pas les noms


End file.
